Special training
by WitChan
Summary: While interacting with a male trainer in Kanto, she agreed to do some "special training" with him in his gym, which leads to a fantastic situation. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A woman, Serena, arrived in Kanto after taking an airplane from Kalos, her home region. After walking out of the airport, she saw a man looking at her. He smiled, too, seeing such beauty from the hot Serena. The man was Brock, a Gym Leader. He was also a guy being extremely interested in women, especially hot ones like Serena.

"Hi there, miss. You look lovely," Brock said as he went towards the Kalos trainer. "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around Kanto."

"Kalos," Serena replied, smiling at Brock. "I'm Serena, by the way."

"The name's Brock, a Gym Leader," Brock said, and he and Serena shook hands. They stopped second later, and Brock asked, "Wanna hang out with my Gym? We can do some "special training."

"Sure, Brock," Serena replied.

"Good. Now follow me," Brock said, and he went south to go to his Gym while Serena followed him. Serena knew what Brock was trying to do to her, so she tagged along with him. Finally reaching the Gym, Brock opened his door to get inside with Serena. After locking it, he turned his attention back to Serena and asked, "Ready for your "special training"?

"Yes," Serena replied happily.

Suddenly touching her shoulders with his warm hands, he attacked her lips with his. With that, he briefly guided his tongue to hers to french-kiss it. Now she retaliated as she swirled her tongue all over his. Moaning with Brock while both closed their eyes, she reached her hands towards Brock's ass to grab it. Brock did the same to hers seconds later.

Like before, she knew what Brock was up to, and it was seduction. She accepted it because she wanted to try Kanto cock and see if it's better than any Kalos cock she had. That's why she came here in the first place and it didn't took her long to get her some.

As for Brock, him attempting to seduce females in his Gym was his hobby. It worked most of the time, even with sexy female officers. He also had sex with married women and they admitted that he was a million times in bed than their husbands. Without a doubt, he was the luckiest man on earth.

Anyway, the trainers broke their kiss, which lasted for a few minutes. He then took care of her clothes, while she giggled. "Oh, that tickles," Serena said.

It didn't took him long to remove her clothes, but the only thing she had left was her bra and panties. After removing them, he licked his lips. To him, Serena's body was the cutest one. "Amazing body, Serena."

"Why thank you, Brock," Serena said. "Now it's my turn."

As she did his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear first, she saw his cock being big. She had a big smile on her face, too. "My, oh my. It's so big. Bigger than the ones I saw in Kalos. And it looks juicy, too, Serana said, caressing through his cock with those soft fingers of hers.

"Glad you like it," Brock said.

Now she resumed taking the rest of his clothes off and they are both naked. "Let's go to my room, shall we?"

"Okay, Brock," Serena said, and she followed him to his room. Not only did she followed him, but she stared at his ass as well. To her, it looked nice. As the trainers reached to the room, Serena said, "Let me try your cock first before you eat my cunt out."

"Great idea, beautiful," Brock said.

Both climbed on the bed before Brock could lay on it. After bending down, she mouthed on his cock to push her head back and forth. While doing so, she cupped his large sack to squeeze them a little.

"Yeah, baby. Yeah. Your sucking feels so good. So does your squeezing," Brock said, moaning again as he enjoyed the feeling from his manhood. She looked at him with those beautiful gray of hers. Even better, she made slurping noises and Brock loved it. A bit of saliva dripped out of her mouth, hitting her hand on his balls and on the blanket. It wasn't the only mess being made because yesterday, two women shared his cock. That was the only day that Brock forgot to wash his blanket.

Speaking of Brock, he told Serena to stop messing with his balls and she did. Now she wrapped the same hand on his cock. A minute passed, and her sucking ended as she went towards his face to sit on it. He began licking her pussy hard, and Serena moaned.

"Go deeper," Serena said, and Brock did. He had his tongue swirling through the parts he could reach. Feeling extremely excited over this, she touched her own nipples to tease them. She had one being rubbed in circles, while one being pinched. "Fuck, this feels great," Serena said. The tingling inside was incredible. She thought about letting him do something else to her cunt, since she loved the feeling.

"Fuck me..." Serena said, getting off Brock's face. She then bent back down as she was ready for Brock to drill her cunt.

"Fucking it is, darling," Brock said. After slapping her waists to hold them, he plunged his big penis deep inside her pussy before moving his hips. Both moaned for the third time, but Serena had hers louder.

"Go faster, will ya?" Serena said, enjoying each thrust from his manhood.

Brock responded as he went faster, smiling brightly. Those fairly large breasts were bouncing with every thrust, almost in the same rate as Brock's testicles. Their breathing also grew heavier, but that didn't stop the sex addicts for having some special fun.

"Fuck, I really love some Kanto cock!" Serena exclaimed.

After a minute, Serena told Brock to stop humping her and he did. Their breathing returned to normal, and Serena turned herself around to face Brock's cock. She mouthed it once again, so she can hurry and taste his sexual fluids.

"Go, Serena, go! Make me cum! God, I could feel it reaching closer!" Brock said.

He finally ejaculated, filling Serena's mouth with his love-goo. Pulling out of his cock, she tasted his sperm before swallowing it. "Hmm... nutritious. I think I have enough fun here. I should go," Serena said.

"Okay, baby. I'll see you later," Brock said.

Serena gave him a kiss on the forehead, then she jumped out of the bed. While she reached for her clothes in the front, Brock stared at her ass. After putting them on, she headed outside. Her trying to get more Kanto cock wasn't over yet.

The End


End file.
